1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel thermosetting polymers comprising imide functions, and, more especially, to the copolymerization products of a bis-imide with a (meth)acrylic acid amide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art that heat resistant polyimide resins may be obtained by simple heating of the bis-imides of unsaturated carboxylic acids. Shaped articles molded from such resins, however, are fragile because of their high degree of cross-linking. The reduction of the cross-linking density by means of an addition reaction between the bis-imide and a diamine [see U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,223 and French Pat. No. 1,555,564] or a polyamine-monoamine mixture [see U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,930] has been suggested. These molded shaped articles have been found useful in applications requiring high temperature strength. Nonetheless, in numerous applications which do not require a high thermal index, the difficulty in processing these resins is a pronounced obstacle to their use and development.